<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как Стив и Баки заработали нервный срыв в магазине здорового питания by Kana_Go</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645971">Как Стив и Баки заработали нервный срыв в магазине здорового питания</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go'>Kana_Go</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Food, Gen, Humor, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пытаясь почувствовать себя нормальными людьми, Стив и Баки отправляются за продуктами. К своему несчастью, они выбирают для этой цели магазин с дорогущей органической едой и все больше и больше ужасаются тому, что едят в двадцать первом веке. Команда их не понимает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как Стив и Баки заработали нервный срыв в магазине здорового питания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509182">The One Where Steve and Bucky Have A Meltdown in Whole Foods</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/pseuds/tuesdaymidnight">tuesdaymidnight</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо Lali45 за выбор фика, вычитку и примечания!</p><p>Примечание автора: я знаю, что Стив вырос в городе, но он и – предположительно – Баки были бедными, поэтому выучились делать запасы и растягивать их. К тому же в комиксах Баки из Индианы, так что притворимся, будто его семья переехала в Бруклин оттуда, а его бабушка знала немало фермерских секретов. <br/>Предупреждение автора: Стив и Баки матерятся, как сапожники.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Что за хрень это киноа? – спросил Баки.</p><p>– Представь, что ты ешь полупроросший лошадиный корм, – Стив скривился от отвращения. – На вкус похоже на грязное кухонное полотенце. Даже в Тулузе мы ели дерьмо получше, когда застряли в лесу и пришлось питаться какими-то грибами и травой, пока не подвезли продовольствие.</p><p>– Это были не какие-то грибы, Стиви. Это были трюфели. Люди выкладывают по сотне баксов за масло, сделанное из этого дерьма.</p><p>– Вкус у них был именно что дерьмовый, – Стив, толкая перед собой тележку, поспешно прошел мимо секции с киноа туда, где Баки разглядывал макаронные изделия и закипал на глазах.</p><p>– Да сколько людям нужно форм гребаной пасты? Бантики, колесики… Какого хрена? Что случилось с нормальной фигней типа спагетти?</p><p>– Спагетти тоже есть, – Стив указал на нижнюю полку.</p><p>– Безглютеновые феттучини, – прочел Баки на упаковке. – Безглютеновые, не содержащие сахара и обезжиренные? Они все, что, с ума посходили? Да как такое можно выдавать за здоровую еду? Во всей этой херне нет ни единого нормального ингредиента. Помнишь «У мамы Лючии»? Она раскатывала равиоли каждое утро. Мука, яйцо, вода.</p><p>– Тогда в крупы лучше не заглядывать, – решил Стив. – Я думал, что с хлопьевидными отрубями точно не пролечу. Отруби. Как можно похерить отруби? Но они оказались такими сладкими, что мне почудилось, что я кариес заработаю прямо на месте. Ты бы видел, какое дерьмо жрет Клинт. В сухие завтраки сейчас кладут маршмеллоу. Клинт ест их с шоколадным молоком.    </p><p>– С гребаным хлебом то же самое, – Баки свернул за угол, буксируя за собой тележку. – Это не хлеб. Это какая-то чертова мочалка из девяти пророщенных злаков. Да я уверен, что никто в этом проклятом магазине девять злаков и не вспомнит. Ты можешь назвать девять злаков? – заорал Баки в сторону консультанта – перепуганной девушки с десятью сережками в каждом ухе и фиолетовыми волосами.</p><p>– Баки, прекрати… Простите, мисс. Он просто… Какого хрена? В этом хлебе киноа! Ах ты сука бля… Решено. Будем сами хлеб печь.   </p><p>– А ты умеешь?</p><p>– Разберусь как-нибудь. Пойдем, нам нужно в отдел, где продается все для выпечки.</p><p>Стив схватил Баки за руку и утащил из хлебного отдела, оставив девушку стоять с отвисшей челюстью.</p><p>Разыскав нормальную муку и нормальную соду, Стив почувствовал себя чуть лучше. А потом они попали в молочный отдел.  </p><p>– Как-то раз я по ошибке купил обезжиренное молоко. Как будто белой водички хлебнул, – признался Стив Баки, который сверлил взглядами йогурты, качая головой и что-то бормоча.</p><p>– На днях девчонка в «Старбаксе» спросила, устроят ли меня два процента в напитке, который мне заказала Нат. Два процента чего? И что случилось с молочными бутылками? Все это дерьмо на вкус как пластик. Такая еда не может быть здоровой. Вся их еда на вкус как гребаный пластик! – повысив голос, Баки обвел жестом магазин. </p><p>– А почему они все в форме цирковых животных? – Стив посмотрел на привлекшие его внимание крекеры в конце ряда.</p><p>– Меня в «Гидре» и то лучше кормили, – пробормотал Баки.</p><p>– Бак, не мели чепуху, – упрекнул его Стив, ткнув локтем в ребра.</p><p>– Могу поспорить, что в Калифорнии прямо сейчас найдутся богатые белые женщины, которые бы заплатили мне уйму бабок за секреты гидровской зондовой диеты.</p><p>Стив хотел возразить, но потом немного подумал и понял, что Баки, вероятно, прав.</p><p>– Ладно, топать до мясного магазина я не хочу. Предположительно, тут у них есть мясо, не напичканное гормонами роста.</p><p>Баки хохотнул.</p><p>– Что? – не понял Стив.</p><p>– Ты переживаешь из-за гормонов роста? Ты?</p><p>– Ха. Ха. Очень смешно, мудак.</p><p>Мясной отдел оказался довольно сносным: даже магазину здорового питания не под силу серьезно испоганить сырое мясо… И тут Баки и Стив увидели цены. Судя по лицу, Баки собирался уже начать метать громы и молнии, но потом разглядел цену со скидкой.</p><p>– Знаешь, не так уж дорого за рыбу, Стиви.</p><p>– Выловленная, – прочел Стив. – Это же хорошо, да?</p><p>– Значит, больше вероятность, что на вкус она будет как настоящая долбаная рыба, – подтвердил Баки.  </p><p>Он подозвал сотрудника – у этого тоже были фиолетовые волосы, он по чистому совпадению носил клетчатый фартук и уж точно ничего не смыслил в ремесле мясника.  </p><p>– Можно мне вон ту форель? – спросил Баки, изо всех сил стараясь быть повежливее.</p><p>Он все еще работал над взаимодействием с людьми.</p><p>– Э-э… Сколько фунтов? – отозвался парень, явно напуганный двумя стенами мышц, пытающимися выглядеть как можно безобиднее.</p><p>– Я не могу прикинуть вес рыбины на глазок. Я из Бруклина, черт побери. Я хочу <em>вон ту</em> рыбу, – Баки ткнул указательным пальцем в витрину.</p><p>– Э-э, она там в рекламных целях, сэр.</p><p>– В рекламных целях? Как это, бля, в рекламных целях? Просто скажи мне, сколько стоит эта гребаная форель!</p><p>– Эм, я приведу менеджера, – заикаясь пробормотал парень и попятился назад.</p><p>– Твой менеджер мне не нужен. Просто взвесь чертову рыбину, заверни ее в пергаментную бумагу, и я пойду.</p><p>– Пергаментную бумагу?     </p><p>– Срань господ… Мне что, нужно зайти и сделать всё самому?</p><p>– Нет! Не заходите! Я сам, – парень подскочил и, краснея и дрожа, последовал приказам Баки.</p><p>– Белая бумага подойдет, сынок, – подсказал Стив, когда тот засомневался.</p><p>– Боже, они и бумагу отбеливают, – простонал Баки. – Ничего святого не осталось.</p><p>– Наташа мне на днях про отбеливание ануса рассказала, – вспомнил Стив.</p><p>– Отбеливание ануса?! – воскликнул Баки, отчего парень едва не выронил рыбу, а женщины в очереди захихикали. – За каким хреном покушаться на свою задницу отбеливателем?</p><p>– Кроме порно? Не знаю, Бак, – грустно ответил Стив.</p><p>– Вот, сэр, – пискнул парень, вручая Баки упакованную рыбу.</p><p>– Спасибо, – мрачно отозвался Баки и бросил Стиву: – Давай-ка выметаться на фиг отсюда, пока я кого-нибудь не убил.</p><p>Это была не пустая угроза.</p><p>Стоя в неприлично длинной очереди, они подверглись нападению «здоровых» сладостей. Количество вещей, которые можно было покрыть горьким шоколадом, просто поражало.</p><p>– Органические мармеладные драже – это, бля, как вообще? – жалобно вопросил Баки. – Богом клянусь, Стив… Когда уже кто-нибудь из твоих супердрузей изобретет машину времени?</p><p>– Ядрышки какао? Конопляное семя? – зачитывал Стив.</p><p>– Что случилось с нормальной фигней, такой как шоколадные батончики «Херши»?</p><p>– Их до сих пор выпускают! – возразил Стив.</p><p>– Но на вкус они другие, – хмуро добавил Баки.</p><p>Стив со вздохом кивнул.</p><p>– Знаешь, Тони велел Джарвису заказать мне карамельки «Вертерс Ориджинал» и черную лакрицу. Думаю, он типа так пошутил.</p><p>– Хочешь сказать, у тебя все еще остались карамельки?</p><p>– Сэм начал смеяться над моей конфетницей, поэтому я спрятал их за плитой.</p><p>– Мило.</p><p>– Только не ешь все.   </p><p>Баки насмешливо вскинул руки в знак капитуляции.</p><p>Наконец подошла их очередь, и все шло гладко, пока кассир не назвал цену, и тогда Баки взорвался.</p><p>– Мы купили три вещи! Три! Как, ради всего святого, вышло сорок долларов?</p><p>Стив обхватил Баки поперек груди одной рукой, чтобы не дать ему нависнуть над и без того перепуганным кассиром.</p><p>– Ну, у вас большой пакет муки, – начал кассир. – И это Брук…</p><p>– Слушай сюда, сынок, – Баки выпрямился и выпятил грудь. – Аккурат здесь, на этом самом месте, стоял магазинчик мелочей Андерсона. Ветеранам полагались скидки.</p><p>– Баки, – перебил Стив, подозревая, что история в итоге окажется в Интернете.</p><p>– Нет! Сперва парень в мясном отделе заливает мне, что я не могу купить целую рыбу. Будто я не знаю, что они выкидывают головы и кости. А потом с меня пытаются содрать двенадцать баксов за пакет гребаной муки? Не для того я умер за свою страну! Вот вы знаете, о чем я говорю! – заорал Баки, обращаясь к старику, который перекладывал покупки в пакет.</p><p>Тот медленно кивнул.</p><p>– Да, парень, в этом заведении тебя обдерут как липку.</p><p>Баки хотел было ругаться дальше, но тут в их сторону направилась женщина в брючном костюме, поэтому Стив швырнул деньги на прилавок и подтолкнул Баки к двери.</p><p>– Спасибо! – крикнул он. – Э-э, и не переживайте! Мы больше не придем.  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> Когда Баки и Стив вернулись в Башню с одним пакетом, Наташа взглянула на них с любопытством.</p><p>– Я думала, вы ходили за продуктами.</p><p>– Мы и ходили, – отозвался Стив.</p><p>Баки предпочел молча разворачивать рыбу. Он успел проголодаться еще до похода в магазин, поэтому вытащил разделочный нож и принялся за работу.</p><p>– Эй, подай мне масло, Стиви, – позвал он.</p><p>Стив с готовностью подчинился, чтобы избавиться от неизбежной лавины вопросов.</p><p>– Это форель? – спросила Наташа.</p><p>– У нее глаза, – сказал Клинт. – Она странно на меня смотрит. Ее вообще-то могли разделать для вас прямо в магазине.</p><p>Баки сдернул кофейную кружку с подставки в цветах Железного Человека и швырнул ее Клинту в голову. От очередного пластыря Клинта спас только Стив, который перехватил снаряд за секунду до попадания.</p><p>– Не провоцируй, – сказал он.</p><p>– Сода? – Наташа заглянула в пакет. – И пять килограммов муки.</p><p>– А что вы собираетесь делать с…</p><p>– Содовый хлеб, – перебил Стив. – Дрожжи стоили как крыло от самолета. К северу есть магазинчик амишей, я видел его, когда катался на мотоцикле.</p><p>– Амишей? Как думаешь, а щелок у них есть? – оживился Баки.</p><p>– О, хорошая идея. Я составлю список, – отозвался Стив. – Возможно, нам понадобится твоя машина.</p><p>– Щелок? – вскинув бровь, спросил Клинт у Наташи.</p><p>– Мыло будут делать? – предположила та.</p><p>– Два доллара за крохотный брусочек «Айвори». Ужасный расход упаковки, – сказал Баки. – И мне не нужно пахнуть чертовым горным ветром. Да как, бля, этот горный ветер вообще пахнет? Я был в горах. Там так холодно, что можешь считать себя везунчиком, если нос не отморозишь. А если бы кому-то вздумалось понюхать воздух, его бы живо пристрелили.</p><p>Клинт и Наташа переглянулись и медленно попятились вон из кухни.   </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Через пару дней Стив поинтересовался у Джарвиса, где автоклав. Запрос сбил с толку даже ИИ, поэтому Тони лично вышел из лаборатории к Стиву, чтобы спросить, не ослышался ли Джарвис.</p><p>– Сезон заготовок, – пояснил Стив. – Хочешь сказать, люди больше не делают консервы?</p><p>– Я… – Тони вытаращился на него с отвисшей челюстью.</p><p>– Мы нашли ларек с персиками, – раздался голос за барной стойкой.  </p><p>– Не заметил тебя там, Металлопокалипсис. Что ты делаешь за барной стойкой? Нет, не отвечай. Вы же знаете, что персики сейчас продают круглый год, да? Они даже в магазинах здорового питания есть.</p><p>Баки грохнул металлическим кулаком по барной стойке. К счастью, учитывая размах вечеринок Тони, та была сделана из армированной стали.</p><p>– Их привозят из Южной Америки! Да что с тобой, блядь, не так? Эти персики даже по вкусу на персики не похожи. Как и бананы! Может, мне и стирали память, но вкус гребаных бананов я еще помню!</p><p>Тони перевел взгляд на Стива, надеясь, что тот по-капитански прервет поток возмущения, но Стив оперся на кухонную стойку, скрестив на груди руки, и согласно кивал.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> Именно тогда Тони решил устроить сбор Мстителей.</p><p>– Вы все заметили, что Капитан Сосулька и Бакибот ведут себя как-то очень… ну, странно? – начал он. – Такое ощущение, что они превращаются в старушек… здоровенных мощных старушек, способных ломать шеи голыми руками, но все-таки старушек. Ха. Никому не стало любопытно?</p><p>Сэм закатил глаза.</p><p>– Стив странно относится к современной еде с нашей первой встречи. Правда, казалось, что он вполне себе привыкает, пока… вот.</p><p>– И шаурма ему понравилась, – сказал Тони. – Ему совершенно точно понравилась шаурма. О. Звучит неплохо. Джарвис? Закажи на ужин шаурму.</p><p>– Как пожелаете, сэр, – отозвался Джарвис. </p><p>– Я недавно застал Баки, когда он ел грецкие орехи, – вмешался Клинт. – Вроде ничего такого. Но они лежали перед ним в скорлупе, и он колол их металлической рукой.</p><p>– А я на днях увидел, как Стив ест горький шоколад для выпечки, потому что он «не такой сладкий», – добавил Роуди.</p><p>– Баки украл мои замечательные шелковые чулки… чтобы хранить в них лук, – сердито проговорила Наташа.</p><p>– Баки незаметно пробрался мимо тебя? – спросил Клинт. – Ты растеряла навыки в Башне Мстителей, Нат.</p><p>– Ну конечно, я знала, что он их взял! Я просто пыталась уважать его личную жизнь! Я не хотела знать, что они там со Стивом задумали.</p><p>– Очевидно, они задумали превратиться в мою бабушку, – сказал Сэм. – Я старался их поддерживать, но они увезли меня и Ванду в Нью-Джерси собирать чернику. Даже бабуля покупает ягоды для пирогов в магазине. Я только за сплочение коллектива, но на такое я не подписывался.</p><p>– Им нужен кооперативный пай, – задумчиво проговорил Брюс.</p><p>– Или психотерапия, – вставил Роуди. – Много-много психотерапии.</p><p>Ванда, что примечательно, молчала.      </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Во время следующего общекомандного собрания Стив сам поднял эту тему, удивив всех, кроме Баки и Ванды.</p><p>– Кажется, вы думаете, что я цепляюсь за прошлое, с тех пор как здесь поселился Баки, и плохо приспосабливаюсь к жизни в двадцать первом веке. Разумеется, если бы вы <em>на самом деле</em> за меня переживали, то могли бы поговорить со мной, как с настоящим человеком, знаете? А не устраивать секретные сходки у меня за спиной.</p><p>– Мы не пытались действовать у тебя за спиной, Стив, – дипломатично проговорил Сэм.</p><p>– Мы просто хотели убедиться, что ты ведешь себя так постоянно, – добавила Наташа. – Но раз уж ты об этом заговорил, мы все действительно думаем, что ты слегка дичаешь.</p><p>Ванда, больше не боясь Черной Вдовы, сердито взглянула на нее.</p><p>– Ну, почти все, – исправилась Наташа.</p><p>Тони сложил руки на груди.</p><p>– Ребята, вы жили в одно время с моим папашей! Он не делал домашних заготовок из свеклы.</p><p>– Говард был богатым! – заорал Стив так, что все притихли.</p><p>– Он не знал, каково это, – тихо добавил Баки. – Никто из вас… Вы не… Именно такой была жизнь, когда мы <em>жили</em>. Я родился в Индиане. Мы переехали в Бруклин, потому что потеряли ферму. Моя бабушка так и не привыкла к городской жизни… Она всегда пекла или делала заготовки…   </p><p>– Нам приходилось растягивать продукты, – добавил Стив. – Мы с мамой кочан капусты неделю ели.</p><p>Клинт положил руку на ладонь Ванды и сжал ее пальцы.</p><p>– И дело не только в еде. Так мы проводили время, занимали себя. Я не хочу постоянно думать о работе. Бабуля Барнс каждое Рождество делала яблочное повидло и угощала соседей. Это нормально. Если я не работаю руками, то… – Баки посмотрел на свои руки.</p><p>– Точно так же ты, Тони, постоянно торчишь в мастерской, – вмешался Стив. – Люди сейчас только и делают, что рассиживаются. Не в том смысле, что вы лентяи или смотрите тупые передачи весь день. Но, господи, такое ощущение, что люди постоянно сидят в кафе и болтают. Или часами торчат в ресторанах. Скукотища. Мы никогда… Ну, иногда по вечерам мы включали радио, и я рисовал…</p><p>– Но нам приходилось самим о себе заботиться, – подхватил Баки. – Делать полезные дела.</p><p>Пристыженные Мстители сидели за столом как мышки, не глядя ни на Стива, ни на Баки, ни друг на друга.</p><p>– Я не боюсь микроволновки, – проговорил Стив. – И посудомоечной машины тоже. Они мне просто ни к чему.</p><p>– Прости, Стив, – нарушил молчание Клинт.</p><p>– Ага, по-моему, я никогда не пытался посмотреть на всё с твоей точки зрения, – добавил Сэм.</p><p>– Дело в том, что ты <em>не знаешь</em> моей точки зрения. Вы все так печетесь о том, чтобы мы с Баки влились в современную жизнь, но кое-что я хочу <em>запомнить</em>, – пояснил Стив. – Яблочное повидло бабули Барнс – лучшее, что было на Рождество.</p><p>– Что ж, считайте, что мы пересмотрели свои привилегии, – заключил Тони. – Пеппер говорит, что мне нужно над этим работать. Она будет довольна моим личностным ростом. Но карамельки хоть тебе понравились?</p><p>– Ты же в курсе, что «Вертерс» – немецкие конфеты, а? – спросил Стив. – В сороковых их у нас тут не было.</p><p>Тони приуныл.</p><p>– Даже моя шутка не удалась. Джарвис, это ты виноват в…</p><p>Баки кашлянул, прервав его жалобы.      </p><p>– Итак, Старк, – начал он. – Значит ли это, что я могу выстроить курятник на крыше?</p><p>– Курятник? Это же Манхэттен! Мне, наверное, нужны какие-то документы, чтобы держать домашнюю живность на крыше. В смысле, всегда можно что-то придумать, я, может, сумею даже выбить налоговые льготы. Надо только… Стоп. А зачем тебе вообще курятник? Клинт непременно даст имена всем курам и к ним привяжется.</p><p>– Эй! – возмутился Клинт.</p><p>– Он прав, – пробормотала Наташа.</p><p>– Свежие яйца, – объявил Баки так, будто это было совершенно очевидно. – Знаете, сколько в этом чертовом магазине дерут за десяток яиц?</p><p>И тогда все, кроме Стива, выскочили из-за стола и бросились наутек.</p><p> </p><p>КОНЕЦ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) Амиши – закрытая религиозная община анабаптистов. Амиши отличаются простотой жизни и одежды, нежеланием принимать многие современные технологии и удобства. <br/>2) Металлопокалипсис (Metalocalypse) – пропитанный черным юмором мультсериал для взрослых. В нем рассказывается о вымышленной металл-группе Dethklok, участники которой не интересуются ничем, кроме немотивированных убийств, за которые обычно не несут абсолютно никакой ответственности.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>